Once Marked
by M14Mouse
Summary: An older Zack thinking about the past, present, and future. Takes place during SPD timeline.


Once Marked

By: M14Mouse

Summary: An older Zack thinking about the past, present, and future. Takes place during SPD timeline.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

--True heroism is remarkably sober, very dramatic. It is not the urge to surpass all others at whatever cost, but the urge to serve others, at whatever cost.—

-Arthur Ashe-

((Zack's POV))

_--Today, a monster attacks the warehouse district of New Tech City. The Power Rangers soon arrived to handle the situation. No civilians were hurt during the attack but there was a large amount of property damage. The damage would delay shipping to and from Tech City and would put 100 civilians out of work for at least a week. In related news, more nations are speaking out against SPD's methods. Several nations' leaders are pulling for ways to limit SPD's budget and power. SPD couldn't be reach for comment.—_

I pick up the remote and turn off the television in angry. Stupid idiots. They want you to save their butts but they don't want to you to ruin their buildings. Man, can you image going up to a monster and saying, "I am sorry but we cannot fight in this area. We will end up causing structure damage to the area." Come back and tell me how well that will work out.

I almost wish that Power Rangers weren't known by the public. The keyword is almost. Hiding a secret identity isn't easy either. You have run and hide from your friends and family. You have to make endless excuses about why you miss an event or why you left a date. You cannot tell a soul because you fear that you put that person in danger. In other words, having a secret identity sucks. The burden of protect a city, its people, and your planet can weight heavy on your shoulders. You are constantly worrying and fearing when there is going to be an attack. If there is an attack, are there going to be people involved? What if someone get hurt? What if you get hurt? The what ifs keep bouncing around in your head. It could drive you insane. My biggest advice to keep your sanity in check is to live life. Yes, I know it sounds like one of those Hallmark specials but it is true. When you are a ranger, you have no clue what your life is going to be from one day to the next.

Despite the constant danger of being a ranger, it was one of the best times of my life. You haven't live until you drove a zord. You are riding this huge powerful machine and you could see for miles of land and city. It was quite a sight. The motorcycles and weapons were awesome. I am almost green with envy about the newer zords and weapons that the latest generations of rangers are using. Yes, I know a boy and his toys. You don't know how cool those toys are. Above all of that, the greatest feeling in the world is that you defeat the bad guy and save the city. You know that your home is still standing and your family and friends are safe. You can go to bed at night and knowing that the bad guy is gone for now.

Once you are a ranger, you are always a ranger. The power is gone that transform you into a ranger but you are marked. Who you were and who you will be is forever changed by being a ranger. You are part of a legend that will continue long after you are gone. Don't forget the crazy extended family you get afterward.

Speaking of family that remembers to call Jason and congratulate him on his fourth kid. Finally, he got that baby girl that he always wanted. That girl is going to have him wrapped around her little finger. The little girl's name is Trini. Trini would have been honored if she was still around. She died in a car accident in Italy while we had a break from the summit. She wanted to see the sights and sounds of Europe. I remember the phone call that afternoon in my room. I was packing my bags to visit my mom and dad. I remember my hands went numb and my heart began to pound in my chest.

Suddenly, I couldn't hear or see a thing as if the world was totally gone. I don't remember much that day. It was a blur of emotions and images. She was one of my dearest friends growing up is gone and she never coming back. I had to do the most difficult thing in my life was to call our friends and her family. I remember Jason just dropping the phone on the ground and never pick it back up. Tommy was silent over the phone. Kim was screaming and crying at the other end when I told her the news. Billy didn't want to believe that she was dead. Billy told me to stop joking. I had to keep saying that it wasn't a joke. I was numb when I was arrange for her body to flown home.

We were together again but this time to mourn for one that was gone to soon. Friends, family, past, present rangers, Bulk, and Skull were at her funeral. It was a sober affair until Skull told a story about Trini and her clubs. Slowly, stories of Trini's adventures and activities began to circle around the room. We smile, laugh, cry, and joke until the late night. Slowly, that numbness disappeared and I was sort of at peace. It still hurt when I thought about her. The memories of her made me smile. I know Trini would have wanted that way for all of us.

"Honey, it is time for dinner."

Damn, I guess all of this reminiscence about the past makes time fly. I look at the blank television screen and chuckles. At least, I know there will always be a group of Power Rangers ready to defend the planet from latest villain. I always wonder why villains like our planet so much. Our planet must be on the top of the list of-Planets-That-Villains-Must-Conquer. I guess those things I will never know.

The End

A/N: Yay, I wrote a Zack story. YAY! Okay, read and review if you wish.


End file.
